


Sunshine

by cheolslaugh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolslaugh/pseuds/cheolslaugh
Summary: Jihoon and Soonyoung starting their days right by enjoying their quality time together after waking up.





	Sunshine

"Good morning, baby." Soonyoung said in a whispering manner as he planted a soft kiss on Jihoon's cheek. "Wake up now, it's 9am already." successfully layed beside Jihoon.

 

He loves witnessing these moments every morning. It actually became a part of his daily routine. Jihoon's just there, sleeping in peace. Looking beautiful even when he's doing nothing. Soonyoung stared at Jihoon with heart eyes for minutes and reached for his phone quietly, took pictures of his very own sleeping beauty. "Cute." he mumbled to himself while swiping left and right.

 

He didn't even know that Jihoon's awake already and just staring at him. "Good morning." Jihoon flashed a smile while Soonyoung, on the other hand, almost threw his phone. "H-hey... how's your sleep?" he asked with a very weird smile, trying to hide how panicked he's feeling at the moment. "Hmm... I think I need more sleep?" Jihoon jokingly said, going back to his sleeping position. "Oh, come on! Stand up already." the taller whined with his lips puckered. "How can I, if you're still on the bed?" he yawned and rubbed his eyes in circular motions. "Yeah right" Soonyoung stood as quick as he could and held Jihoon's hands to assist him even though Jihoon obviously doesn't need it.

 

"So what's for today's breakfast?" Jihoon said while wiping his face with a towel. "Nothing much, just pancakes and coffee."

 

"Good thing you haven't burned our kitchen perhaps our whole house down hahaha." his eyes disappeared and turned into small crescent moons which the latter adored so much. Plus his laughs... they're music to Kwon Soonyoung's ears. 

 

He carefully placed the hot steaming pancakes and the mug filled with warm coffee in front of this guy who looks so surreal by his angel-like features. "Thank you" Jihoon blinded Soonyoung once more with his smile. Soonyoung knew both of them are starting their day right. 

 

He grabbed his phone and took couple of pictures of Jihoon eating nicely and sipping the cup of coffee. Jihoon's beyond perfect, Soonyoung thought. What could be more beautiful than having the love of your life waking up next to you and having breakfasts together.

**Author's Note:**

> sounding so excited but this is my first post here. it was short but i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: cheolslaugh


End file.
